kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
L-elf Karlstein
is one of the main characters in Kakumeiki Valvrave. He is a Dorssia Military Pact Federation special agent. He is a child soldier sent to infiltrate the Jior Sphere to obtain Valvrave with his unit. His name means L11 in German. Personality & Character L-Elf is a cold and pragmatic person with a genius-level intellect, shown to be very observant and very calculative of who and what's around him in order to tactically predict and make the best out of any circumstances always. As such, his predictions are of superhuman accuracy one way or another, often resulting in turning of tables in his favor. His highly precise calculation abilities, coupled with his ruthlessness and mercilessness in the battlefield, made him one of most feared battlefield tacticians known to all, with a reputation of capable taking out army of hundreds all on his own despite being only 17 years old, hence earning the nickname "One-Man Army". Although L-Elf chooses to keep his emotions hidden and often appears stoic, he is not completley devoid of emotions. However, when he does choose to reveal them, he often is shown gloating over his predictions proving correct or has been shown afraid over things not going as planned. History Fateful Encounter In True Calender year 61, L-Elf is shown escaping from a Dorssian prison. Growing tired and wary, L-Elf trips and falls. He stops momentarily in order to catch his breath. It is in this moment that L-elf encounters Lieselotte. This meeting is interrupted by the Dorssian guards that were quickly catching up to L- Elf. Growing desperate, L-Elf takes the Dorssian princess hostage in order to gain his freedom. Lieselotte saves L-Elf by requesting that he gets his life back by giving him half of hers, she symbolizes this by giving him a portion of her hair. New Guinea Conflict L-Elf was emitted into Karlstein institute that same year. Eight years later, L-Elf obtained the nick-name "One-Man Army" for taking out a whole 5000 soldier army by himself during the New Guinea conflict. Operation Virgin Road Along with A-drei and his team, L-Elf is sent to Jior to track down the Valvrave. Upon arrival, he killed the captain of the module to shut him up, as there just should be only 2 students on board (there are 5 members in the team). L-Elf and the team eventually reached the academy where Haruto Tokishima is studying and suspects that their target is close. He establishes super human abilities as he could calculate the number of sprinklers in the school compound. He later ran into Haruto in the store room and overheard Haruto's conversation with Shoko. L-Elf was enraged when he heard that Haruto wants humanity to share everything. He walked to Haruto snatched his keys and made Haruto slip. Arms stretched he quoted to Haruto: " ''Would you split the yolk of your bread and ham and share with her ''(Shoko) or will you share your love of that girl ''(Shoko) ''with another man?? When you have no choice, you must fight!" '' L-Elf was later reprimanded by a member of his team for interacting with civilians. Via hacking the school systems the team found that the Valvrave is located at the school's basement. The team went there and killed all the scientists. As the last scientist lay dying, he activated Valvarave's launch sequence. L-Elf had no choice but just stare disappointingly at the Valvrave that has been launched to the ground level. Body Switch Tracking down the Valvrave, his chance came when it landed after destroying countless Dorasian Mechs. The pilot revealed himself to be Haruto, and agreed with L-Elf's opinion about fighting. L-Elf said nothing and whipped out his knife, and introduced himself as a soldier for Dorasia. As he finished, he stabbed Haruto in the heart and shot him several times. As Haruto laid "dying", he said, ''"I won again, Lieselotte" L-Elf's attention then changed to the Valvrave, his primary target. As his proceeds to take the mech, he felt someone's presence behind him. As soon as he turned, Haruto bit him at the neck. With a cry, L-Elf passed out. Beyond 666 L-Elf awakens to find himself tied up in the cockpit of Valvrave I. He is surprised to find that Haruto is still alive after stabbing him and shooting him twice. After escaping his bindings, he immediately takes Saki hostage in order to get information on the current situation. He notices that Haruto's previous wounds are completely healed and is surprised when A-Drei calls him a traitor. He concludes that Haruto took over his body since he has no memories of shooting A-Drei and calls Haruto a monster. Soon the Valvrave overheats and stops moving. Since the heat gauge shows that the maximum heat capacity jumped from 100 to 666, L-Elf explains that the Valvrave's true potential can be attained once the heat capacity reaches maximum. Finally, as A-Drei's Ideal grabs the Valvrave One, the heat capacity reaches maximum and the Valvrave unleashes a tremendous heat attack which severely damages A-Drei's Ideal. Just then, the Dorssia fleet is repelled by oncoming ARUS ships who show up and retake control of JIOR 01. In the aftermath, L-Elf is arrested by the ARUS. L-Elf's Prophesy After Haruto tells the ARUS soldiers L-Elf's name they immediately tense up since that is the name of Dorssian soldier that took down 5000 ARUS soldiers two years prior to the start of the series by himself (they did not know that he was in fact a 17 year old boy). Before L-Elf is taken into custody he tells Haruto a string of words. L-Elf later escapes from ARUS' custody and begins a plan called "D7". After having only 15 minutes of preparation time, L-Elf immediately causes a wave of destruction throughout module 77, forcibly making the string of words he said earlier come true. After completing plan "D7", he finds Haruto and asks Haruto to form a contract with him and bring a revolution to Dorssia. The Hostage is Valvrave Haruto rejects L-Elf's contract resolving to use the Valvrave to protect everyone himself. L-Elf tells him that whenever he decides that wants to make a contract, just make a peace sign. Later, L-Elf appears within the crowd and reveals that the Dorssian forces have already occupied every Module on JIOR 01 except 77 in order to cause uncertainty in the people of Module 77 and to pressure Haruto into making a contract with him. He arrogantly shows Haruto a peace sign in order to push the point further. He is shocked when Shoko proposes that they hold the Valvrave itself as a hostage which ruins his plans. Singing Sakimori Academy As Haruto and Saki explore the depths of Module 77, he purposely leads them to a holding bay that contained four new Valvraves which he had previously found. He smiles as he examines the Valvraves through the security cameras. Saki, Come back! L-Elf reveals his plan to use Saki as a guinea pig and is surprised when Saki isn't killed by the Valvrave like the previous ARUS soldier was.L-Elf deduces that the underground facility was not built under Sakimori High by chance since the students meet some requirement to operating the Valvrave. Relationships Dorssia ;Cain Dressel :The person who taught him how to be the perfect soldier was Cain, although this doesn't seem to affect L-Elf's will to fight when he has to face him during the attack at the school. ;A-Drei :A-Drei thinks of him as a very valuable and important rival and friend, but L-elf doesn't seem to reciprocate the feeling much. As L-Elf said, he was in the Dorssia army just to accomplish his own agenda. ;Lieselotte :Lieselotte saved L-elf's life as a child. He kept a picture of her in his Sakimori uniform which was found by Haruto when he was in L-Elf's body piloting his Valvrave. New Jior ;Haruto Tokishima : L-elf and Haruto begin the story on two completely different wavelengths. One is too naive while the other is too bitter. But after learning that L-elf also has a person that is important to him, Haruto begins to trust him more. Although they still have disagreements, episode 12 showed that when worst comes to worst they will put aside their differences and work together as an effective team. Gallery 532689_133206753531602_768506369_n.jpg 64099_133206716864939_284012398_n.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 18.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 31.jpg Screenshot 2013-10-09-15-37-42.png IMG 41158370543950.jpeg tumblr_mug032PcTn1rr88ezo1_1280.png|L-Elf Karlstein kakumeiki_valvrave-11-l_elf-emotionless-serious-straightfaced.jpg L-elf Karlstein 1.jpg 202055.jpg L-elf Karlstein 3.jpg L elf and haruto.jpg L-elf Karlstein 2.jpg Gl img 22.jpg Gl img 20.jpg Gl img 18.jpg Gl img 09.jpg Gl img 04.jpg Gl img 01.jpg 1013123_253591634766166_858816284_n.jpg 1069368_496833350399936_932780284_n.jpg 1175047_260448124080517_577854931_n.jpg 1236774_520013334748604_2660015_n.jpg Tumblr_mo2sbbcSXd1ru0xfpo1_1280.jpg Valvrave-The-Liberator.jpg Valvrave-8-2-child-l-elf.jpg Valvrave-7 -l-elf.jpg tumblr_ms7bavVHtw1sgg3qko1_1280.jpg tumblr_ms7bdfc20h1sgg3qko1_1280.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-1.jpg Tumblr mv6ozyU7Iu1rr88ezo2 1280.jpg Valvrave-8-65-l-elf-badass.jpg Valvrave-15-17.jpg Valvrave-13-27 l elf.jpg Valvrave-15-50-l-elf-and-haruto.jpg Valvrave-15-48.jpg Valvrave 13 6 haruto and l elf.jpg Valvrave-13-33-eru-erufu-looking-over.jpg Valvrave-11-45.jpg Valvrave-11-44.jpg Valvrave-11-41-l-elf-shoko.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 32.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 11.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 36.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 20.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-12-2.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave.L-elf-Karlstein-L11-iPhone-4-wallpaper.640x960.jpg tumblr_mtdw1ezOqJ1rr88ezo1_1280.png tumblr_mvjn9tcCih1rr88ezo7_r1_1280.jpg Zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-15-tbs-1280x720-x264-.jpg 654048-kakumeiki_valvrave___09___large_16.jpg Trivia *His favorite food is nothing in particular. *His most disliked food is nothing in particular. *He doesn't have a hobby. *His weakness is women (because he can't understand them). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male